Ice Cream
Ice Creams are a type of consumable item in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep that function similarly to the Aura spell in the Final Fantasy series, in that they manually place the character into a set Command Style. However, using an Ice Cream will not always cause the character to switch to the desired Command Style—15% of the time, it will instead activate the special Frozen Fortune Command Style, which can only be activated through this method, and if the player is already using a Command Style, there is a separate 15% chance of activating the current style's Finish Command. Like all consumable items in this game, Ice Creams can only be equipped as Item Commands, but they must first be made at the Ice Cream Shop using the specified ingredients. Unlike the Synthesis Materials of previous games, Ice Cream ingredients can only be obtained from Prize Pods, rare Unversed that hide in most worlds. Each ice cream can be made as soon as the ingredients are collected, though it cannot be used until its respective Command Style is unlocked, and once the character has made their first batch of an Ice Cream, Huey, Dewie, and Louie also put the recipe up for sale, so that the character can obtain more ice cream either by spending munny or through continued mixing. Once Terra, Ventus, or Aqua obtains each of their types of Ice Cream, they also receive the Sweetstack. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' At the end of the Million Dreams Award contest, the citizens of Disney Town vote for who they believe has been the best citizen, and surprisingly, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all tie for first place, due to their good deeds around town. Although Terra and Ventus have already moved on to other worlds and cannot collect their award, Aqua is given a cone Royalberry ice cream as her prize, and she declares it to be the perfect flavor. Although Aqua's episode in Disney Town is meant to be played last, if either Terra or Ventus complete Disney Town while there are cleared files for Aqua and the other character, they will be the one to receive the contest prize. Terra receives a stick of Rockin' Crunch, while Ventus receives a cone of Double Crunch. List of Ice Creams List of Ingredients Dancin' Lemon can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Neverland and Mirage Arena, in Risky Riches. Cherryberry can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Apple Pie can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands. Balloon Melon can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Peach Fantasy can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands. Heroic Orange can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Olympus Coliseum. Open Sesame can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Mirage Arena, in Treasure Tussle. Bijou Bean can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Nutty Nut can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands and Olympus Coliseum. Bizarro Bean can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Jumbo Almond can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Gaspberry can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands. Honeybunch can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Star Syrup can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Rose Honey can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Golden Jam can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Whipped Dream can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Rainbow Syrup can be obtained by Ventus and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Never Land. Sky Blue Mousse can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Cream Fluff can be obtained by Ventus and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Soy Milk can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Merry Dairy can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Dwarf Woodlands. Moogle Coffee can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Crystal Soda can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Rocket Soda can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Galactic Caramel can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Chocolate Valentine can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Thundercracker can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Olympus Coliseum. Cotton Cloudcandy can be obtained by Ventus and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Olympus Coliseum. Nebula Nectar can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Radiant Garden. Wedding Cake can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Birthday Cake can be obtained by Terra and Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Forest Muffin can be obtained by Ventus. The Prize Pods are found at Enchanted Dominion. Fizzy Tizzy can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Deep Space. Crystal Sugar can be obtained by Terra. The Prize Pods are found at Castle of Dreams. Mermaid Salt can be obtained by Aqua. The Prize Pods are found at Neverland. Prickle Pepper can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Disney Town. Toonbasco can be obtained by all three characters. The Prize Pods are found at Disney Town. Related trophies ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' See also *Sea-salt ice cream *Frozen Fortune Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Items Category:Item commands